


Pluviophile ° PHAN

by Dobbyvanity



Category: Phan
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dobbyvanity/pseuds/Dobbyvanity
Summary: Pluviophile. a lover of rain;someone who finds joy and peace of mind during rainy days.°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°"Im a Pluviophile," Phil spoke, his hands coming together in front of him as he let his head hang down.I let a chuckle escape my lips, "You're a pedophile?"His eyes went wide and he put his hands up, "N-No," he stuttered, "I-I didn't mean-"I put my hand to his mouth, stopping his speech. "I was joking," I laughed, making a small smile to form on his lips. I let my hand fall back to my side and I watched as his shoulders relax."If it makes you feel better," I spoke softly, making him look up at me, "I have nyctophilia."Something about the way the smiled at me; with his soaked jet black hair, and sparkling blue eyes, it drew me in. I watched a raindrop fall from one of his dark locks and onto his pale skin, running down the side of his face.I drew my attention up to the sky, examining the dark rain clouds above. "We should get outta here," I told him, "I have an extra umbrella at my place if you want it. I only live a few blocks over."





	Pluviophile ° PHAN

The petrichor hung in the air, making my sences light up. I looked up, seeing the rainclouds begin to form. 

I had no time to pull my travel sized umbrella from my pocket before the rain began crashing down. I pulled my black coat tighter around me and started to run. A few people around me also began to skatter for shelter. 

I let a laugh escape my lips as I stopped under a cafe banner. I watched the rain fall into puddles on the ground, observing as the ringlets they formed expanded and dissapeard. 

I heard footsteps and looked over to see a man my age run under with me. He was smiling widely as he brushed dropplets off of his shiney blue coat, and ran his hands threw his wet hair. 

"What's with the wide smile?" I asked him curiously. He looked up at me and it slightly faded, "What's with your's?" I chuckled, making him smile at me. "Touché." 

He stood next to me and we watched the rain together. "I love the rain," he spoke, "that's why I love London." 

I smirked, "You're accent," I pointed out, "Southern?" 

"Manchester," he gave me a toothy grin and I nodded, "My name is Dan." We shook hands. "I'm Phil." 

"What brings you to London, Phil?" I asked, making conversation as the rain slowed slightly. 

"Work," he replied, "you?" 

"Same." I smiled. "What kind of work do you do?" 

He chuckled, "I'm a weather man." 

"Really?" I asked, a smirk forming on my lips. He nodded and scratched his head in embarressment. "I like weather. What about you?" 

"I'm a lawyer," I replied with an odd confidence. "A lawyer huh?" He asked and I hummed in responce. 

"Why do you love weather so much?" I asked and his pale cheeks tinted pink. 

"Im a Pluviophile," Phil spoke, his hands coming together in front of him as he let his head hang down. 

I let out a soft chuckle, "You're a pedophile?" 

His eyes went wide and he put his hands up, "N-No," he stuttered, "I-I didn't mean-" 

I put my hand to his mouth, stopping his speech. "I was joking," I laughed, making a small smile to form on his lips. I let my hand fall back to my side and I watched as his shoulders relax. 

"If it makes you feel better," I spoke softly, making him look up at me in curiosity, "I have nyctophilia." 

Something about the way he smiled at me; with his soaked jet black hair, and sparkling blue eyes, it drew me in. I watched a raindrop fall from one of his dark locks and onto his pale skin, running down the side of his face. 

I drew my attention up to the sky, examining the dark rain clouds above. "We should get outta here," I told him, "I have an extra umbrella at my place if you want it. I only live a few blocks over." 

He smiled and nodded, "As long as you arent some crazed murderer, I'd like that." I chuckled as thunder sounded through the city and the rain crashed down once more. I raised my black umbrella over our heads and we walked out from under the cafe banner that was once protecting us. 

It sounded cheesy when I say it but, it was just him and I against the world. Two strangers under a single black umbrella, the only contact we had was with our shoulders, which were pushed against each other to keep under the unbrella. It warmed my whole body, making my stomach flutter with a feeling I've only felt at night when I lay in bed alone. 

Could I really find santuary in another human without darkness surrounding me?


End file.
